Samchel
by rooroo46237
Summary: Rachel's dads adopt Matt after his parents died. Sam has taken an interest in Rachel and Rachel has taken an interest in him. Matt is happy that he can finally play the protective big brother.
1. The Announcement

**Samchel Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

It has been a year since Matt. Nobody knows where he went or why he left. Except for his family that is. His dad got a better job in Arizona and they had to move. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to his friends, so he left without a trace. They are mad at him for not telling him he was going or where he was going, but other than that they really miss him.

Matt is starting to miss Lima and his friends. He wants to ask his parents if they can move back to Lima.

He walks downstairs and into the kitchen where his parents are talking. They stop talking right when they see him enter the kitchen.

"Hello Matthew. What are you doing up so early." His mother, Helen asks him.

"Nothing, I had to ask you guys something. I had a dream and I want to talk to you guys. He calmly stated.

"Well okay. Was it a bad dream?" His dad, Hank asked him concerned.

"No. Well kind of. I wanted to ask you guys something." He replies.

His parents are very curious now.

"Okay, go ahead." Helen says.

"Well my dream was about my friends back in Lima. It was about how happy we were and I really miss them.-" Matt started, but interrupted by his dad.

"Well, Matthew actually-" Hank started, but was interrupted by Matt.

"Please, let me finish. I wanted to know if we could move back to Lima. I know-" he said again.

"Matthew"

'it might not be easy now, but-"

"Matthew"

"I could get a job to help pay the bills."

"MATTHEW!" Helen yelled and that got his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about that. Your dad got a great job in Lima. It pays more than his job he has now. We were going to see what you thought about it, but it seems like you really want to go back." Helen says

"Helen, I think he would do anything to get back there." Hank said chuckling.

"You got that right." Matt said. "So we are really going back to Lima?"

"Yes we are." Helen said.

"We are leaving in two weeks." Hank said. "Start packing."

Matt went upstairs and started packing after saying thank you to his parents. He didn't tell anybody in Lima that he was coming back because he wanted to surprise them.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't own glee or any characters. Should I continue and what should I do next? I need some ideas.**


	2. The Tragedy

**Samchel Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:  
****2 weeks later**

Matt and his parents were on their way back to Lima. They were really happy that they were going back. His mom, Helen was driving the car and her phone rang. She looked away from the road for five seconds to answer her phone.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled as a speeding truck ran a stop sign.

Helen jerked the wheel to avoid getting hit. She wasn't quick enough and the truck hit them.

Matt's parents got hit the worst and they were bleeding. All he saw was blood. So much blood. He panicked and called an ambulance.

Matt got out of the car with only a few cuts and bruises. His parents weren't so lucky though. They were all taken to hospital.

At 11:30 p.m. Hank and Helen Rutherford were anounced dead. Matt cried. He cried so much. He didn't think anybody could cry so much. It was so hard for him to take in.

**The next day:**

Matt was taken to Lima's orphanage because he didn't have any other relatives. There were so many sad orphans there and now Matt had to except that he was one of them. He had a hard time sleeping that 'night and he just hoped somebody would adopt him.

**2 weeks later:**

Matt was starting to get use to the orphanage. Today he heard somebody was coming to sing here. He was happy that there was going to be something fun happening today. He didn't really expect what happened though.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't own glee or any characters. Should I continue and what should I do next? I need some ideas.**


	3. Finding Matt

**Samchel Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Today Rachel Berry was going to perform at the Lima Ohio orphanage. She does this every month. Her dads come with her because she couldn't drive yet.

When she got there she was about get ready to perform. She stopped in her tracks though when she saw a familiar chocolate guy with black curly hair.

'Matt? What is he doing here?' She thought to herself. Suddenly she found herself running towards the familiar face.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" She asked when she finally reached him.

He recognized that voice and quickly turned around. He saw Rachel Berry in all her glory looking at him with concern. He just threw his arms around her and started crying.

"Rachel, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I haven't been this happy to see anybody in my whole life. I need to talk to somebody I know." Matt said.

"Okay, tell me why you're here." She said back.

"My parents died in a car accident on our way back to Lima. We were moving back here when it happened. I have been here for two weeks and it's really good to see somebody who cares about me." He said while crying.

"Oh Matt! I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." She promised while crying herself.

"How?" He asked confused.

"I've always wanted an older brother." She stated with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

"Really?" He asked sniffling.

"Really. My dads were thinking of adopting again. They want a boy. What better than somebody my age, I know, that's nice, and needs a family now? Come on 'Chocolate Thunder'. This could be fun." She said and they laughed at the nickname she had given him two years ago.

Matt just smiled and hugged her. Rachel took Matt to find her dads.

"Dad, Daddy. This is Matt. We went to school together. He was in glee club. He is in my grade." She started. but her dad Jack cut her off.

"Okay. Nice to meet you. Why are you here?" He asked curiously. "Why haven't we met you? We have met the glee club before."

"Well like Rachel said. I use to go to school with her. My dad got a job in Arizona last year and we had to move. Two weeks ago we were on our way back to Lima because he got a better job. We crashed on the way and my parents died. I have been here for two weeks and Rachel just saw me." Matt said with tears in his eyes.

"You guys said you were looking to adopt a boy. What about Matt? I've known him for a long time, he's nice, my age, and needs a family." She said.

"Well we were actually here a week ago and we saw you, Matt. We knew just by looking at him that there was something about you. We were going to adopt you today once Rachel was done performing." Leroy said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Really. Welcome to the family Matthew." Jack said.

"Oh, thank you. You won't regret it. Thank you again." Matt said quickly. He looked at Rachel and smiled. "Thanks little sis."

"You're only two months older than me" She said smiling.

"I know, but you're still my little sister now." He said and hugged her.

"Look, Jack, they are already act ike brother and sister." Leroy said.

They sorted out all the papers. Matt is now 'Matthew Jacob Rutherford-Berry'. They went home to get Matt settled in.

Leroy and Jack already had a room ready for Matt when they got home. After they saw Matt a week ago they started getting the room ready. Matt loved the room, so they didn't have to change it.

It was a Friday night so they had the weekend to enroll Matt at 'William McKinley High School'. They would go back to school on Monday. Matt and Rachel decided not to tell anybody so it would be a surprise.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't own glee or any characters. Should I continue and what should I do next? I need some ideas.**


	4. Cuddling

**Samchel**** Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

On Monday morning Rachel woke up to get ready for school. She got use to Matt being her brother pretty quickly. They also get along well.

She decided to wake Matt up for school too. When she put her hand on his arm and lightly shook it her groaned.

"Rach, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's 5:00" She replies earning another groan.

"Oh. My. God. Why are you up so early? School doesn't start until 8:30" He said.

"I need to get ready and so do you." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh. Uh. No. You are going to snuggle with me until 6:00. Then you can get ready." He informed her.

"You want to snuggle? With me? Rachel Berry?" She asked kind of shocked.

"Well yeah. You're my sister now and I like to snuggle. Come on it's not weird or anything." He insisted and she gave in.

"How is it not weird?" She asked him while climbing into the bed. Matt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because we've known each other for a very long time and lots of siblings snuggle." Matt stated. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him until her head was snuggled into his chest. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you say." She simply said.

"Shut up and sleep."

An hour later they woke up and got ready for school. It took them an hour to get ready before going downstairs. There they found a not that read:

_**Dear Rachel and Matt,**_

Your dad and I have to go away on a last minute business trip. You guys will be fine. There is some money in the cookie jar in the kitchen. We also put some money in both of your accounts. We will be back in 2-3 months. No parties and you can have people stay over as long as there aren't too many people.  
Love,  
Dad and Daddy

_****_Rachel just sighed and Matt looked at her with confusion.

**"**They go away on a lot of business trips. They are hardly home. That's why they waanted to adopt again. So I wouldn't be lonely." She said. Matt looked at her with sympathy now. He walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rach. Is this why you never have people over? Because they would ask you were your dads are." Matt asked her.

"Yes, but anyways lets go to McDonald's for breakfast." She suggested and Matt nodded his head.

They got in the car and drove to McDonald's. Matt sinced that Rachel was sad while they drank their coffee so he spoke.

"So, who's ass should I be kicking today? Hudson? Puckerman? Chang? Artie? Who?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly confused.

"I mean who's you boyfriend?" He said.

"I don't have one. I broke up with Finn after he slept with Santana. I do like Sam Evans though. People say he seems to like me, but I don't know." She said. Matt got angry.

"So I need to kick Finn's ass for cheating on you. Anyways, who's Sam Evans?" He asked calming down.

"After you left, Kurt left to go to Dalton Academy. We needed new mambers and Finn got Sam to join. He is on the football team." She said.

"So I should be kicking Sam's ass." He said smiling.

"Matthew Jacob Rutherford-Berry! You aren't kicking anyone's ass. I like hima, he likes me. It's not like we're dating." She said.

"I don't care if you're dating him yet. He likes you and you like him." Matt stated.

"So?" She asked.

"Come opn Rach, I never played the protective older brother before. Please?" He begged.

"Fine, whatever." She said giving in.

"Thanks so what is it with you and football players. I mean first Finn. Then Puck. And now Sam." He said chuckling.

"I don't know really." She said.

"Okay. So Kurt isn't at McKinley anymore?" Matt asked.

"Well he transfered to Dalton then he came back to us because he missed us. Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, missed him so he transfered to McKinley too." She said happy that Kurt found someone.

"Oh cool so the glee club really grew." He said happly.

"Yeah. We have Finn, Arie, Noah, Mike, Rory, Sam, Joe, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Lauren, Sunshine** (She stayed in my story)**, Melissa **(Random name to make the numbers even)**, you, and me." She said happily.

"Wow. That's 20 people. 6 more than we already had. It's amazing" He said.

They talked for a while before heading to school. When they got there they walked in together and found in his office before anyone could recognize Matt.

They explained everything to except for the parents dieing and the adoption. Then they headed to their first class which was glee.

and Rachel walked into the classroom and Rachel took her seat. went to the front of the room.

"Okay guys. I have a surprise for you guys." Mr. Shue started.

"Are we doing disco again because we said that was out." Puck said.

"No." Mr. Shue replied.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked.

"What? Nevermind. Please welcome back, drumroll, Matthew Rutherford." He said and Matt walked into the room.

Everybody froze before clapping and cheering. Matt was greeted by 'Welcome back Matt' 'Good to have you back' and 'We missed you'.

Once everybody settled down Matt walked over, sat next to Rachel, and put his arm around her shoulders. Rachel layed her head on his chest and everybody went crazy.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't own glee or any characters. Should I continue and what should I do next? I need some ideas.**


	5. Author's Note

_**Guys I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I just went back to school a few weeks ago and things have been hectic. I am going to have a contest. You guys can inbox me with some ideas and whoever has the best one will get a shout out and recognition. I will us your idea and you can help me write a chapter for this. I hope I will get a lot of contestants and hope you like my stories. By the way, what is your favorite glee couple and which should I write?**_


	6. The Surprise

**Samchel Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5**

**Nobody's Pov:**

"Manhands, what the fuck do you think you're doing eith my man?" Santana yelled.

"Wow! When did this happen? I'm so happy for you!" Mike squealed.

"He hasn't been here for that long and you're already hooking up with him?" Quinn said.

"Wasn't Puckerman enough for you?" Finn yelled at her.

"I'm happy for you both." Puck said nicely.

"Yay! Berryford!" Brittany yelled.

"Rachel, is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked hurt.

"Slutting up with Matt now?" Mercedes said.

The two of them were growing angry now. Matt finally snapped.

"Shut the fuck up! All of you! Sorry Brittany, but no. No Berryford" Matt said and everyone shut up quickly.

"Then what the fuck are you doing with RuPual? She is an overabsessed attention freak!" Santana said breaking the silence. That made Matt mad again.

"I don't really appretiate you talking about my sister like that, Santana." He said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Your what?" Tina asked.

"My sister." Matt clearified.

"Since when?" Puck asked.

"Since my parents died and Rachel's dads adopted me." Matt said tearing up.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Mke said hugging his best friend.

"How?" Kurt asked and everyone glared at Kurt. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that Matt. It's okay.

"No, it's okay. You guys were going to find out anyways." Matt said and breathed deeply. "4 weeks ago my parents and I were on our way back to Lima. We were moving back here. When we reached Lima my mom looked away from the road and we got hit by a speeding truck." He said getting teary eyed again. He looked at Rachel.

"You don't have to Matt." Rachel told her brother hugging him.

"No, it's fine. My parents died. I got out with a few cuts and bruises. I was taken to the Lima, Ohio Orphanage and stayed there for two weeks. On Friday Rachel was supposed to perform at the orphanage when she found me. She took me to her parents and it turns out they were going to adopt me that day. They saw me three weeks ago. So now she is my sister. If anyone messes with her, you have to deal with me." He finished hugging Rachel.

Matt looked at everyone and they had shocked faces. Puck spoke first.

"I'm sorry Matt. Rachel, I misjudged you. You're really cool to help someone out of that situation. I'm sorry." He said and hugged Matt and Rachel. Puck turned back to the others. " If you mess with Rachel, you have to go through me." He said.

"And me." Mike said hugging them both.

"Me too." Finn said and hugged the two.

"Me too." Santana said and hugged the two new siblings, shocking everyone.

"And me" Sam said and hugged Rachel and the guy he would have to get on the good side of.

"Us too" Brittany and Quinn quickly said and hugged Matt and Rachel.

Mike, Finn, Santana, Sam, Brittany, and Quinn turned to Matt and Rachel. They said their sorry and say back down.

Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie looked mad.

"Sorry about your parents Matt, but are you guys really going to protect a stubborn, stuck up, bitchy, slutty, diva?" Tina said and Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie agreed with Tina.

"Yes we are. She seems cool if she goes to such lengths to help someone." Puck said.

* * *

**Guys I need some ideas. Inbox me or leave a comment below and the person that has the best idea will get their idea used in my story, will get a shout out, and can help me write another chapter. My contest ends at the end of this week so hurry up. I will also give shout outs to those who have some good ideas.**


	7. Sticking Up For Rachel

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. There was so much stuff going on in school. I had a lot of tests and homework. I'm in all advanced classes so the homework is longer and much harder. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. My shout out goes to gleelover4750867. They haven't written anything, but they should. They helped me write this one.**

**Samchel Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

"You know they are probably sleeping together even if they are step siblings. It won't stop Rachel. Remember she liked Mr. Shue and he is her teacher. She is just a slut that will get into bed with anyone she see's. No wonder her mom didn't want her. SHe wanted Quinn's baby. Shelby made a good choice by not wanting anything to do with you." Mercedes sneered.

'YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH BITCH! NOBODY IS GOING TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT ANYMORE! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JUVIE AGAIN AND THAT YOU'RE A GIRL! PUCK AND THE OTHER BOYS WOULD BEAT YOU TO A POLE IF THEY COULD! QUINN ISN'T VIOLENT AFTER SHE HAD HER KID AND BRITTANY IS TOO SWEET TO DO ANYTHING VIOLENT TO ANYONE!" Santana barked.

"If you guys want to be around a whore all day, then go ahead, but we won't do it anymore."Artie said.

"You are so lucky you're in a wheelchair because if you weren't I would so punch you until you pass out!" Sam said.

"I honestly don't understand why you're helping her. Like you said, her dads were already going adopt you." Kurt said.

"I also said that took me to her dads and asked them to adopt me before she knew about them adopting me. Technically she was trying to help me out and that was very nice. I wouldn;t be here right now if it weren't for her and her dads." Matt said and hugged Rachel who smiled up at him.

"Whatever. As far as I'm concerned, she's still a loser and I don't want to be around her. I'm not her friend, but I'm not quiting the club." Tina sneered.

"Shut up Tina. You're so rude. Rachel helped you when you were trying to get Artie back last year. Infact, Rachel has helped all of us out at one point or another." Puck said.

"Yeah, sure. She really helped all of us." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Oh Yeah. She helped me with my pregnancy. Puck, who helped you pass your geography test and become a better man?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel"

"Mike, who helped you stand up to your dad and tell him that you wanted to be a dancer and not be a doctor?"

"Rachel"

"Sam, who helped you get back to McKinley?"

"Rachel"

"Finn, who helped you want to be an actor and get me back?"

"Rachel"

"Brittany, who helped you pass your math test?"

"Rachel"

"Santana, who helped you come out of the closet and accept yourself?"

"Rachel"

"Mercedes, who helped you get Puck?"

"Rachel"

"Kurt, who helped you with your West Side Story audition?"

"Rachel"

"Artie, who helped you with the rap song last week?"

"Rachel"

"Tina, who helped you get over your stutter?"

"Rachel"

"Matt, who helped you be here right now?"

"Rachel"

"And lastly, Mr. Shue, who stays after practice to help you put together lessons, assignments, songs, costumes, and dances?"

"Rachel"

"See, she helped us all out and those are only some of the many times." Matt said.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not going to be her friend." Mercedes said.

"I don't wake up everyday to impress you and I don't expect everyone to like me or be my friend. I have tolerated your bullying for far too long and I'm not going to stand for it anymore." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry about all the bullying we did by the way." Puck told her and hugged her. Everyone besides Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie nodded their heads and agreed.

"It's okay guys. I already forgave you all." Rachel said.

"Okay, there is about an hour and a half until second period. Can we go Mr. Shue? We want to catch up." Matt asked.

"Sure, you guys can go. The ones that aren't going with them can stay here." Mr. Shue said knowing they weren't going to get anywhere in the lesson with Matt back and them wanting to catch up.

"Thank you. Guys, lets go to the auditorium." Brittany said. They all nodded.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and sorry again that it took so long to write.**


	8. Confessions and Relationships

**You guys have been asking when the Samchel would start and here it is. I hope you like it and have some ideas for me to try. I'll get back to you soon. If you have any questions for me just PM me. Bye.**

* * *

**Samchel Fanfiction  
Chapter:7**

**Nobody's POV:**

Rachel, Matt, Mike, Finn, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Brittany left to go to the auditorium. When they got there they sat on the stage and Sam stared at Rachel. Puck noticed and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Dude, just tell her already. The guys can help you sing a song to her if you want." Puck whispered

"No, it's fine. I have the perfect song to sing to her. I'll do it now." Sam whispered back to him.

Puck got up and stood infront of everyone. Everyone looked at him.

"Sammy here has a song he wants to sing." Puck said.

Sam got up and went to the middle of the stage.

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**  
**Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**  
**How can you understand something that you never had?**  
**Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby, oh**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, oh**

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**  
**It's been there for quite a while**  
**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**  
**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**

**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah**

Sam looked at Rachel the whole time he sang.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend. I have loved you for a very long time." Sam said.

The girls except for Rachel all said "awwww...".

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend Sam." Rachel said and they smiled.

Sam went to her and kissed her. She returned the kiss. When they pulled away Matt, Puck, Finn, and Mike went over to them.

"Finally, I get to play the protective bigger brother role! Okay now let's get this straight. If you hurt my little sister, I will kill you and so will these guys." Matt said motioning to him and the other three.

"Yeah, and so will we." Brittany said motioning to herself, Quinn, and Santana.

Everybody except for Rachel and Sam nodded their heeads. Sam was obviously scared beacuse he was sweating and shaking. He gulped and nodded his head.

"Guys stop it! They were just joking Sam." Rachel said.

"No we weren't!" They all said and everyone laughed.

"No, but seriously, if you hurt her, I will hurt you!" Matt said. Sam nodded his head and they all went back to talking.

"So who is dating who now?" Matt asked.

"I'm dating Quinn. We've been dating for a year." Finn said.

"I'm dating Brittany. We've been dating for three months." Santana said.

"I'm dating Tina, but I'm gonna break up with her because of what she said to Rachel today." Mike said.

"I'm dating Mercedes, but I'm gonna break up with her because of what she said to Rach in the choir room roday." Puck said.

"I'm dating Rachel and we've been dating for about ten minutes." Sam said and everyone laughed.

"No kidding. I would have never guessed." Matt said sarcastically.

"Oh come on dude, I'm just really happy to be dating Rchel. I've wanted her since the moment I laid eyes on her.**" **Sam said.

"It's good to know. We don't need another Finn Bastard around here again." Mike said and Finn looked offended.

"Hey, I stopped that remember. In case you didn't notice, I've been dating Quinn for a solid year." Finn protested.

"I know, but we're just saying. We know what you use to be like and we don't wwant another old you. Does that make more sence?" Quinn asked. Finn nodded his head and kissed Quinn. Soon all the couples were making out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Ask me if you ever have a question.**


End file.
